With the rapid development of computer technology, there are more and more clients related to user information that are installed on the terminal side, such as clients of various social application software and clients of various bank application software, to facilitate user operation. Since the various clients may contain a lot of data related to user information or user property, identity authentication is required for the user operating the various clients when the clients are running on a terminal. In a process of performing the identity authentication based on a related technology, a fingerprint recognition method or a face recognition method is usually used. Fingerprint information is taken as physical sign information for the fingerprint recognition, and face image information is taken as physical sign information for the face recognition.
The identity authentication using the fingerprint recognition or face recognition requires a terminal of the client to have a device capable of performing fingerprint recognition or face recognition, which has a high requirement on configuration of the terminal. In addition, the face recognition has a high requirement on the environment. In a case of a poor lighting or a poor performance of a camera, identity authentication may be impossible or the operation for the identity authentication based on the face recognition may be failed, which results in a low reliability and a low efficiency of the identity authentication.